


"Open your eyes, what do you see?"

by griffle



Series: Listen, I can explain [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bad Jokes, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Lanague, Multi, Sex-Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffle/pseuds/griffle
Summary: GL: I CAN EX APLINHM: oh my godGL: HERC ULES________In which Hercules looks for a new roommate and Lafayette teaches.





	"Open your eyes, what do you see?"

**Author's Note:**

> JM: James Madison  
> AB: Aaron Burr  
> GL: Lafayette  
> AH: Alexander Hamilton  
> JL: John Laurens  
> HM: Hercules Mulligan  
> AS: Angelica Schyluer  
> JB: John Barrett  
> _____

* * *

  
GL: Herc  
  
HM: Yes?  
  
GL: What are you doing tonight?  
  
HM: My bed. Preferably sleeping.  
  
HM: You need the room again huh?  
  
GL: Ouí  
  
HM: Lemme text Franklin  
  
GL: I'm doing a lesson  
  
HM: Lesson?  
  
HM: Wait where are you?  
  
GL: Library studying with Alex. Where are you?  
  
HM: Studying in our dorm. Who's knocking on the door?  
  
GL: DONT ANSWER THE DOOR  
  
GL: HERCULES  
  
HM: Oh my god  
  
GL: I CAN EX APLIN  
  
HM: oh my god  
  
GL: HERC ULES  
  
GL: OH YM GOSB

* * *

  
  
HM: Be my new roommate  
  
AB: Seriously do not want to be part of your shenanigans at this moment Mulligan  
  
HM: Burr- please. You don't understand. I can't use Franklin because his dorm smells like pot and sex. Or Tipton because of the same reason except cigarette smoke and trumpet oil along with sex. Also Billy plays the trumpet at 4 in the morning  
  
HM: You visit Theo. She does not come to your dorm  
  
AB: Because she doesn't have roommates and her room is closer to her morning classes and she's not a morning person like I am.  
  
AB: Plus it's closer to their dorm kitchen so I can make coffee for her and sneak it back for when she  
  
AB: I don't know why I just told you this.  
  
HM: My personality. Got it from my dads.  
  
HM: Also that's fucking adorable. You seem like a great boyfriend Burr.  
  
AB: I.  
  
AB: what happened now with Lafayette?  
  
HM: Oh. That.  
  
HM: So apparently Layf and Madison are half-banging and I am NOT part of that lifestyle so I need to move out  
  
AB: What

* * *

  
  
JL: GILBERT  
  
AH: YVES  
  
JL: SAINT MARTIN  
  
AH: PAUL  
  
JL: GEORGE  
  
AH: JOHN  
  
JL: ROBERT  
  
AH: MARIE  
  
JL: DIOR  
  
AH: CHRISTIAN  
  
JL: GUCCI  
  
AH: LAFAYETTE  
  
GL: WHAT THE FUCK THATS NOT MY FULL NAME  
  
AH: James Madison  
  
JL: For SHAME  
  
AH: SHAME  
  
JL: JAMES MADISON  
  
AH: OUR HALF ENEMY  
  
JL: FUCKING  
  
AH: OUR HALF ENEMY. NO CLASS  
  
JL: WHAT ABOUT CLASS  
  
GL: Excuse u I still have class  
  
GL: I'm teaching MADISON, not JEFFERSON or ADAMS  
  
GL: Or LEE  
  
JL: kk u right  
  
AH: Why though?  
  
GL: it was a lesson  
  
AH: lesson  
  
JL: OH  
  
JL: OH H O  
  
AH: tf type of lesson involves scandalizing the pure giant  
  
HM: Hey! i'm not that pure  
  
AH: You blush when Angelica says cock  
  
HM: she says it differently than others!  
  
AH: How? How is it different?  
  
AH: But what type of lesson involves James Madison naked?  
  
GL: He wasn't naked  
  
AH: what  
  
GL: I wasn't naked btw  
  
AH:????  
  
HM: ST ILL  
  
JL: LOL HE WAS BEING TAUGHT TO SUCK DICC  
  
JL: sorry couldn't hold it  
  
JL: LIKE JAMES MADISON  
  
JL: fuck that didn't work  
  
GL: Thank you John  
  
GL: But yes. It was a lesson on deep throating. Hercules opened the door to James Madison holding his practice dildo- clean of course.  
  
JL: good good  
  
AH: why does he need to know how to deep throat?  
  
GL:...  
  
JL:...  
  
HM:...  
  
GL: Alex  
  
AH: what  
  
AH: OH  
  
AH: FUCK NO THATS A LIE LAF THATS A DIRTY LIE  
  
JL: I mean it makes sense  
  
JL: why Jefferson is so  
  
HM: DONT  
  
AH: DONT YOU DARE JONATHAN  
  
JL: cocky  
  
HM: done  
  
AH: divorced.  
  
GL: James is gone  
  
GL: Herc, please come back I miss youuuuu  
  
HM: i s2g you better put a ducking calendar or something Lafayette- I really don't like seeing all that. Makes me uncomfortable.  
  
JL: Dude  
  
HM: All sex makes me uncomfortable man you know this.  
  
JL: true  
  
GL: I'll let you know in advance Herc. But James is gone and I want your opinion on an outfit idea  
  
HM: occasion?  
  
GL: first date with hipster girl  
  
HM: place?  
  
GL: coffee shop concert  
  
HM: Hm. Be there in 10  
  
GL: Thank you Bubba  
  
AH: ??????????  
  
JL:????????  
  
AH: tbh I'm surprised that he's learning? Madison.  
  
AH: I mean it's weird- I always thought that Madison just  
  
AH: You know. Randomly knew everything  
  
JL: I thought he learned through osmosis  
  
AH: ...That makes sense? How does that make sense?  
  
JL: How long since you've slept?  
  
AH: O h  
  
JL: Also dont think i didnt forget about the Jonathan comment  
  
AH: you made me think of Jefferson's dick  
  
JL: ok I deserved that  
  
AH: exactly  
  
AH: But do you really think that he's that...  
  
AH: there's no way  
  
AH: right?  
  
AH: John, right?  
  
JL: I wouldn't know?  
  
GL: Don't worry about Alexander  
  
AH: Nope. I'm taking a break to uncover the truth because there's not fucking way Jefferson is that huge fuck you.  
  
GL: How would you know which dildo I was using?  
  
AH: Herc blew up my phone  
  
GL: o h  
  
AH: But I will find out the truth  
  
JL: #wantstobelieve  
  
AH: #thecakeisalie  
  
JL: You mean that DICC is a lie ;p  
  
AH: divorced  
  
GL: divorced  
  
HM: divorced

* * *

  
  
AB: Does Thomas have that big of a cock  
  
AS: WHAT THE F ALRX  
  
AH: HEY DONT BUNCH AT ME  
  
AS: "bunch"  
  
AH: John brought it up  
  
AH: shut  
  
AS: Why you wanna know?  
  
AH: ...Shenanigans  
  
AS: ignore previous question  
  
AH: motion carried. But still- y/n?  
  
AS:...it was surprising  
  
AH: WHAT  
  
AH: WHAT  
  
AH :W H A T  
  
AS: OK I WAS DRUNK AS FUCK REMEMBER  
  
AS: Plus it was hj because it was sure as FUCK not going anywhere else  
  
AS: Which is why I kicked his ass when I found out that he'd been spreading rumors. Mutual family friend be damned.  
  
AS: Wait why am i telling you this  
  
AH: how much wine did you have  
  
AS:...fuck me I drank two bottles.  
  
AH: lol there's your answer.

* * *

  
AH: Barrett  
  
JB: Yes Alexander?  
  
AH: You know a bit about Barry, right?  
  
JB: He's been my best friend since grade school, yes.  
  
AH: Does he know Jefferson?  
  
JB: Enough that he told Jefferson that he was a sexist pig when Jefferson replied how he thought health care shouldn't be socialized.  
  
AH: ah gotcha gotcha  
  
JB: Why?  
  
AH: researching. Nothing to worry about. Thank you Barrett.  
  
JB: Thank you and good night Alexander

* * *

  
  
AH: Aaron Burr  
  
AB: No comment  
  
AH: You have no idea what I was going to ask  
  
AB: I don't care no comment  
  
AH: You had an interesting freshman year, if Marius from Philosophy is lead to believe  
  
AB: NO COMMENT  
  
AH: Holy shit you yelled  
  
AH: In text at least  
  
AH: Aaron?  
  
AH: Burr?  
  
AH: Aaron Burr?  
  
AH: AY YO AY AY RON  
  
AH: Ok, so now you're ignoring me  
  
AH: Damnit

* * *

  
JM: 6 1/2"  
  
AH: ?  
  
JM: flacid  
  
AH: Wait WHAT  
  
JM: I love him. God help me he drives me up the wall most of the time with his histrionics, but I love him. And fuck me, his dick is huge.  
  
JM: Half of the time I see him when he gets up and I nearly orgasm like a teenager when he wears too loose pants. I have a reputation, and I don't want that to get damaged because I was letting my reticence get the better of me.  
  
JM: Alexander, I Am Going To Get That Dick- that is one of my end goals  
  
JM: I mean yeah I love the guy why the hell would I deal with his family crazy bullshit. But also I’m going to fucking lock that dick to me.  
  
JM: He already is crushing on me so that part is locked in place.  
  
AH: Why are you telling me this?  
  
JM: Because you've been asking people about his dick size and I want that to stop.  
  
JM: And also- no one will believe you.   
  
AH: I have the messages?  
  
JM: At the moment

* * *

  
AH: Aaron Burr?  
  
AB: Yes?  
  
AH: Oh thank FuVK  
  
AB:?  
  
AH: My phone crapped out and I lost all my contacts  
  
AH: Luckily my address book is up to date for the most part but I wasn't sure of your number because you recently got a new one and I hadn't updated it yet so I've been trying to remember your phone number and texting random Numbers for hours.  
  
AB: What  
  
AH: And studying. And writing some stuff for GWash  
  
AB: But what do you mean, trying to remember?  
  
AB: Wait. Did you get in contact with  
  
AB: Never mind  
  
AH: Wait. Holy shit you know something  
  
AB: I know nothing. Also you have an address book?  
  
AH: Like that's the most surprising thing about me.

* * *

  
  
JM: Lafayette  
  
GL: Madison  
  
JM: Please control your friends a bit tighter  
  
GL: Please text me when you're arriving, because at this moment, I am doing you a favor, not the other way around. And I am not the one in control of Alex, ma cheríe, that would be John Laurens, Eliza Schyluer, or Burr.  
  
JM: Note taken. Are you available this upcoming Thursday night?  
  
GL: One moment  
  
GL: I will, but I cannot host  
  
JM: That is fine, my roommate will be out and so I can host that evening.  
  
GL: Excellent. I will see you then.  
  
JM: See you then. Evening, Lafayette.   
  
GL: It's ten at night?  
  
GL: Madison?  
  
GL: Ah, il m'ignore.

**Author's Note:**

> This. Is Short.


End file.
